Secrets of the Desert
by The-slient-killer-007
Summary: Sasha-chan is fighting her past tring to secure her future with Gaara....I am so bad at this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why is it so hot?!" I sighed wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of hand.

"Because we live in the _desert, now shut up before you give away our location." Sora__**,**__ my team leader and team medic, snapped from the branch beside me._

_Crouched in one of the branches above me was Masami, the third member of my team._

_If you could see how serious we looked hiding in one of _Sunagakure's few trees you would have thought we were on an S-ranked mission.

That wasn't even close the truth.

I and the rest of Team Zero were hiding from. _Masami_, Sora, and I were Sunagakure's elite team of Genin. Our only job was to back up Temari, Kankura, and Gaara-Sama

_It sucked._

_My personal opinion was if something could get past _Temari Senpai and Kankura Senpai_ and then Garra-Sama then not even the Kami-Sama could stop it. In my eyes Gaara-Sama was invincible._

_I told that to Temari-Senpai once and found myself on the other side of her giant iron fan. _

_"Baka." I mumbled to myself._

_"Dammit Sash, shu..." was all Sora got out before a gust of wind threw us from our hiding spot about three feet and into the sand. Well it threw me into the sand my teammates found away to land gracefully on their feet._

_So what I'm not that graceful. _

_Sitting up I glanced into the tree finding the cause of our fall. Not that it was much of a mystery._

_Temari and Kankura stood smug, smirking down at us from the tree._

_"You guys might have actually fooled us this time if it wasn't for Sasha's big mouth." Temari said in between laughs._

_"Love ya kid." Kankura said blowing me a kiss playfully._

_I could feel the glare from Sora burning into the back of my head. I could see him in my head, glasses at the tip of his nose, arms crossed, and his hair falling in front of his face but the rage in his eyes still completely visible._

_Sora rarely bothered to let others anger him. He was usually too caught up in his research or his training to care about any one. This made him a great ninja and on obvious chose for team zero._

_Masami glanced over at Sora and sighed before stretching her arm out to help me up. She pulled me up and brushed the sand of my back before pulling down her mask to flash me a smile._

_Masami was the strongest ninja I knew. Her blonde hair and blue eyes could be the last thing you saw. I had heard the villagers describe her as a siren. Masami was also my best friend and had been since we were children at the academy. _

_"You okay Sasha-Chan?" She asked pulling her mask back up._

_"Yeah thanks a lot Masami." I said._

_Kankura and Temari were descending the tree when Sora turned to us and spoke. _

_"Try and keep up with us Sasha." he said before taking off with me and Masami behind him._

_Normally we would have given up when we got caught but there was too much at stake today._

_Now we knew we couldn't outrun Temari and Kankura for long but they were already tired from searching for us all morning and we were just hoping they'd give up._

_We had no such luck._

_They were at our tails in an instant._

_"Give up already. You are going to Konohagakure if I have to drag you three there myself!" Kankura-Senpai yelled at us grabbing at my collar missing by an inch. _

_Most of the villagers would have fainted if they knew we were trying to avoid a chance to escape Suna's hot summer and go to Konoha instead._

_As of this morning our mission was to escort the _Kazekage to _Konoha to sign some treaty with the _Hokage. This would last about three months.

This only sounded like a good mission but the truth was we would be unneeded.

Once inside of _Konoha, there ninja's would take over the protection Gaara-Sama and Temari and Kankura would act Gaara's personal bodyguards. Not that any of them would be needed for a peace treaty between two nonviolent nations. _

_And since Gaara was the one travelling, Konoha would send two of their own teams to help the escort go smoothly. I thought this was over kill but Temari-Senpai said it was how things were done._

_This meant we would be only going to attend meetings and dinners. We weren't too thrilled about trading in our _Shuriken_ in for kimonos and our people skills left much to be desired. Gaara had still instead we go. Sora blamed me for this but I couldn't understand why._

_So that takes us back to the present. _

_Running form Temari and Kankura._

_"Break!" Sora yelled running off toward the left. Masami did the same and ran to the right. This left me running….Damn!_

_"You get Sasha and I'll get the other two." Temari yell before disappearing. _

_It was only a few seconds after the other two left before I felt myself tiring and Kankura saw this too. "Sasha-Chan about you just give up and we go back to the Kazekage Residence."_

_I tried to ignore him._

_"I'll make you some green tea with honey." _

_I must not give in._

_"We've got air conditioning." He said._

_I stopped and was instantly grabbed by Kankura who flipped me over his shoulder not wanting to have to do this all over again. _

_He laughed to himself before walking off toward the house._

_At this point most would wonder how I got the job of being on team zero. That was an answer that stirred conversations with the villagers. Most thought it was due to my unique relationship with Gaara but in truth that didn't come until after I was appointed to the team. The reason was mostly due to my parentage. My Father being a certain Akatsuki member and my mother a deceased _ANBU Black Ops _threw who I inherited a special _Genjutsu that allowed me to see a person's past, true heart's desires and when I got better their future.

_"Kankura-Sempai?" I asked._

_"Yea" He called over his shoulder. _

_"Can we not tell the others about this?" I asked embarrassed about how easily I gave up._

_Kankura laughed. "Sure kid."__  
_

-:-


	2. Memo

Sorry for the long wait guys I apologize it has been too long but no I haven't abandoned any of my stories and I have new stories, one shots, and chapters coming soon.


End file.
